Wes and Avery: high school love
by Mondler123
Summary: Avery had a normal life, good grades, a semi normal family, and a talking dog as a best friend. But when she meets a nice boy named Wes, now her normal life isn't so normal when a high school romance is added. :horrible summary and title but you should still read.


**Authors Note: so this is my first fanfic and I'm probably doing everything wrong. Oh well. But read and review but try to go easy. So this might be a short chapter but I'll try to make the others longer. **

"Red or Blue?" I ask Stan as I turn away from the mirror to talk to him. "I'm a dog and dogs are colored blind, but the choose the darker grey one" Stan said as he sat on my bed.

Today is the first day of school and I'm so excited. I love school cause you get to learn something new everyday. I'm trying to figure out which color tie would go with my white blouse with a turquoise short knit sweater with my plaid skirt and knee high socks. I've always liked this outfit it goes well with my blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Okay I'll go with the BLUE" I say as I giggle. One of the many upsides to having a talking dog as your best friend is that the Stan always had some thing funny to say.

As I finish adjusting and putting on my tie, I grab my back pack ready to leave. "Alright I'm off to school, bye Stan see you later." "Bye Avery have a good day, and remember if you see a bacon wrapped cat..""I'll bring it home for you" I state as I finish his sentence for him.

"Bye mom bye dad" I yell through the house as I come down stairs and make my way out of the house. I started to walk to school Even though I could have waited for my older step brother Tyler to drive me, I really felt like walking today.

My walk to school was peaceful and quiet while I admired the fine architecture of the houses along the way. When I finally got to school, Kennedy High, I headed inside to get assigned to a locker, Locker 109. As I was organizing the inside of my new locker I reached for one of my books on the very top shelf, I had to stand on my toes to barley reach it. For some one who's 5'2 and wearing flats, this is a challenge and because I'm the clutz that I am, I knock the book off the shelf. The book was about to hit me in the face when a Very tall boy, or tall to me cause he seems like 5'5, suddenly presses his body against my backside and caught the book above my head right before it was introduced to my face.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let a pretty face get damaged by a book." He says quietly into my ear breathing down my neck.

"I...I...uh...uhh..ummm..t-thanks" I barley get out because I'm very aware that he is still pressed against me. He slowly steps back and I slowly turn around to see this boy who saved my face.

"I'm Wes Manning" he says with a boyish smile. I would have responded but I just got lost in his emerald green eyes.

"And you are?" He asks after several minutes of me lost in his eyes "Oh.. Sorry, I-I'm Avery Jennings" I state, I put my hand out for him to shake it and when our hands touch I feel a slight spark from within me.

"Thank you for helping me, my face owes you" I say with a laugh.

"Anytime, so are you a freshman like me?"

"Yea, I'm so excited I've always been wanting to go to high school when I was young and here I am" I ramble on.

I just couldn't help but admire him. His short dirty blond hair was ruffled and spiked just the right way. He had a fair skin tone like a soft honey color, he was dressed casual but just right for the first day of school. He wore a pair of black jeans that hugged his ankle perfectly while the end of His jeans were tucked behind the tongues of his blue high tops, which matched his blue V neck just right way. But I couldn't tear focus from his eyes, OH MY LORD HIS EYES, so green. I've always been a sucker for green eyes so that might have been it. His eyes were so green that there seemed to be a hint of emerald in them which works cause he had a sparkle in his beautiful eyes.

"So what class do you have first?" His medium voice snapped me back to reality.

" English honors with Ms. Trepect" I sate proudly, since it I love school so much it does make sense that I take all honor classes and get straight A's.

"Sweet me too! I'm taking all honor classes, I love to learn." And...he's... perfect. "May I walk you to class Avery ?" And he's a gentlemen, if there anything that is more then perfect he is that.

"You may" I say. He sticks arm out and I gladly take it, feeling that tingling sensation every time I feel his touch.

The bell rings right as we enter the classroom. I take a seat in the second row and Wes sits next to me, I smile at him as he scoots his desk half an inch closer. When he smiles back, I practically faint, his smile is so beautiful, like him. He just had this Charming unassuming personality with eyes and a smile that lights up the room.

The whole day went by in a flash, it turns out that Wes and I have every class together so add that to the pile of things that makes school awesome. We sat together at lunch and talked the whole time, we found out that we have a lot in common like: we both love school, we get straight A's, we both love and have dogs, we both love art, and we both have weird families. I'm pretty sure mine isn't weird though, their just crazy.

After the last bell run me and Wes gathered up our things from out history class and headed to our lockers, his was right next to mine. "Do you mind if I walk you home" he ask with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I don't mind at all I would you love to" I admit, trying to ease his nervousness.

Right when we get to the front of my house he stops me, his nervousness has only tripled and I think he know that I notice moves his eyes to his shoes "Hey... Umm... Avery?" he stutters while he rubs his hand to the back of his neck.

"Yea? Wes it's okay you can tell me anything" I put my hand on his forearm to show that I'm serious. I know it's only been a day since we met but I feel like we can tell each other anything.

He takes a big deep breath in moving his eyes Up and they lock with mine.

"Avery I know we only have known each other for a day but I feel so close to you. do you think I could take you out on a date on someday, like maybe have dinner and catch a movie?"

This is a dream, isn't it? He just asked me out, but what if this is too soon. Oh no what if he just doing this for some prank or something. No Wes is that kind of guy.

I take his hand, feeling that spark again, and give him my answer "I would love too"

"Awesome how's Saturday, pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds like a date" I smile at him as he leaves and I swear I though I saw him do a mini fist pump to the air out of the corner of my eye.

I don't know if I should Stan. " STAN, STAN WHERE ARE YOU, STAN!" I yell when I enter my house and run to My room.

"BAAACCONN WWRRAAAP CAATTT WHERE IS IT" he yells as he runs from the kitchen where I assume he was sleeping. I could tell because his white fur was covered in crumbs. "Sorry Stan not today" him and his bacon wrapped cats, I just don't have the heart to tell him that they don't exist and that I would never let him eat a cat.

I go up to my room to start on my homework cause that my favorite part of going home after school, Stan follows me to to my room like always. I decided against telling Stan about my date with Wes. Stan can get jealous of me spending my time with another male that isn't in the family. I let out sigh, dogs, I usually tell him everything but not this time. I would tell Stan about Wes when there's something to tell.

**So I know it's not much now but I promise all the good stuff is sure to come **


End file.
